Hots For My Teacher Axel Love Story Part I
by AmandaPanda008
Summary: Amanda was your average senior in high school just trying to get by, but she didn't think that she'd find love with her English class's substitute teacher, Axel. Sorry, suck at summaries. :T Haha. Rated M for language. Enjoy!
1. Part I

Okay, so this is one of the first stories that I've really put time in writing. Hah. I hope you guys enjoy it. :) Please give a review if you can, I love hearing what I can improve on to make it even better. ^__^ Enjoy! :D

Part I  
Amanda's POV

"Oh my God! English SUCKS!!" Setsuna whined as her, Donne, and I walked to English IV. Yes, we are that damn good at English to even get it assigned to us EVEN as seniors. Well...in Donne's case...that's a miracle. Our teacher was Mr. Burch (or as I liked to put it if I'm having a bad day in the class, "Mr. Prison Burch". Hehe). He's an old fart of about 60 years old and he must hate kids because he NEVER gives us a break (he didn't even lighten up over Christmas last year, old dirt). I sighed. She couldn't be more right.

"Jayd, are you coming to my party?" Donne asked (Jayd is one of my MANY nicknames. It's my name in her book). I looked over and smiled.  
"Of course, we're not going to Disneyland anymore so I'm free." she smiled. Donne...is a... (Hmm. Good word...) enigma. She's all over the place (and she kind of acts gay, she IS bi). But anyway, we walked into English IV expecting Hell but (for me) it's going to be the most life changing experience of MY LIFE!

Axel's POV

"God...why?" I sighed in frustration as I plopped down in the swivel chair. I didn't bother getting all dressy (what's the point when half of the kids in this school don't even shower). I grabbed the thermos that contained my nice warm coffee. Damn snow. I sighed heavily again. The door opened and a pair of chatty girls came in, they giggled. Sorry, I don't go for plastic bitches, especially when they are still in high school. Then slowly, more kids came in. The last ones to show were a girl with long black hair with a ponytail on the side. She had jeans, a pair of tennis shoes and an Evanescence T-shirt on (Oh, good. A normal person). A girl with dark brown hair with white streaks in, gothic type clothing (who in the hell dresses this girl?), and a short girl with shoulder length dark brown hair in AVERAGE CLOTHING (finally! Another who could give a damn about fashion). They got in random seats next to each other (why would I care if they sit together and raise hell. I can rise just as much with my buds). I put down my thermos just as the bell rang, I sighed. Well, guess I have to do my job. I got up and strolled to the front of the room.

"Alright, guys, apparently your teacher is home sick so just do whatever he told you guys to do yesterday." I said and walked back to the swivel chair. That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Amanda's POV

Wow, this sub really doesn't give a shit. Cool! Thank God cause the last sub we had was a noise Nazi. Even if someone sneezed, she'd yell at them to shut up. We swore she was paid by Mr. Prison Burch. We started talking about Donne's party and what we were going to do for Christmas Break. But something kept nagging me to look around the room. And every time I looked around, the sub managed to get in my line of view. Ok, shut up! I thought he was cute. He had long spiked out extremely red hair and was tall and lean looking. He had on a purple Dartmouth sweatshirt (he was an "I-could-give-a-shit-what-you-do" sub but he must have a decent brain in that head) and loose dark blue jeans. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair, I could see his muscles flex. I blushed.

"Whoa, Jayd! Your face is as red as a tomato." Donne said. I turned back to them.

"What?"

"Oooh!" Setsuna called out (a couple people looked).

"What?!"

"I saw you staring. You think he's cute, huh? I don't blame you, he's pretty hot." Donne said. I blushed again and looked back over to the sub. He reached down for his thermos and drank the liquid inside. He glanced over to me and I looked away. Donne giggled, I looked up.

"He smirked at you." she whispered. I blushed deeper.

"Okay, guys! Let's just do the stupid work already. I wanna graduate y'know." I said. They laughed and got their stuff out. I wonder if Donne was right. Did he smirk at me or am I just getting jerked around?

Axel's POV

Man, am I a tease or what? Another girl with another liking towards me. She hasn't been the first (hey even 5th graders have giggled over me). I put down my thermos and relaxed again. Oh, boy. Here we go! A blonde haired girl came over by the desk. She was wearing a purple wool turtle neck sweater and skin tight skinny jeans. She flipped her hair back and I rolled my eyes secretly.

"I need to ask you a question." she said sleazily. I swiveled the chair in her direction and put on an internally painful smile.

"Shoot." I said simply as I clasped my hands together and laid them over my stomach.

"Well, wait. I need to know your name first." she cooed.

"Mr. Kudacari." she giggled.

"Oh, come on, "Mr. Kudacari", we're all adults here." Yeah, right. She really means: I'm an 18 year old girl who is so desperate that I would consider getting action from a hobo. I had to hide my smile and stifle my laugh REALLY hard. I cleared my throat.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I said as I pointed to my left temple. Maybe I can make her piss her panties. Ew. She giggled.

"My name is Larxene and you better keep that name in mind." she smirked. I smiled and nodded.

"Now...where's the little girl's room?" she asked "innocently".

"It's down the hall, to the left." she smiled and held out her hand.

"Thanks, Axel." I nodded and shook her hand. She quickly let go and bounded out the door. I looked down in the palm of my hand; it was a little piece of folded paper. I opened it. The paper said:

Dear Sub,  
775-934-0012  
I have text messaging too! Hope to talk to you too!

Larxene xoxo

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket. It wasn't gonna get much use anyway so it won't get much use in my pocket now. I smirked at the thought of her waiting and watching her cell phone to ring. I stifled my laugh again and put my hands behind my head, watching the students work or talk. But I soon noticed myself watching the three girls that came in almost late. Especially the one who now had a fondness for me?

End of Part I


	2. Part II

Here's Part II for you guys. :) I hope you enjoy! ^__^

Part II  
Amanda's POV

Setsuna, Donne, and I left first hour with the same speed as a turtle. Today was Tuesday...conditioning (*add in scream sound effects*). Originally, back when I was a wittle freshman with Setsuna and Donne, we would condition every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then we began moving up grades and when we got into our junior year, the school board decided that children needed more exercise and needed to be separated from their cell phones by a court of law. So they made a new requirement that sophomores get Health/PE and seniors get PE. UGH! Why School Board?! Why do you care?! Let our parents care! I sighed. Oh, well. Little old me can't change the minds of many "smart Aa-dults". They wouldn't care. I stopped at my locker and stuffed my folder into my locker.

"Isn't it just lovely? The School Board cares. Why don't they just let the freaking parents care!!?" Setsuna yelled. Sometimes...she READS my mind.

"That's what I think. But there's nothing we can do. They don't do anything about Strings so...what do you think?" I answered. I slammed my locker and followed Setsuna to her locker.

"Set, why do you have so much crap in your locker?" Donne asked.

"Cause I can." and she slammed her locker. Why is she angry today?

"Hey, why are you upset? Someone croak?" I asked.

"I'm always testy before PE." Donne and I laughed.

AFTER PE

PE sucked beyond reason. Does she just wake up and say, "I'm gonna watch kids sweat till they throw up a lung!" Hehe...bitch. I'm not even gonna go into detail about the rest of the day it sucked so badly. But I will put it into short form. Happy happy, joy joy.

3rd (Strings): broke cello string (I nearly cried)  
4th (Spanish): lost my book  
5th (Science): got an F and had water jet out of a beaker (nearly turning my face into breaded shrimp)

Now I was heading to math. Joygasm! UGH! I walked in and sat down at my desk, hiding my face in my hands.

"Do you have a pencil?" said a voice that was just about as enthusiastic as I was. I looked up. It was a girl with brownish black hair that seemed to have NO end. She had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen! She wore a Nightmare Before Christmas T-shirt on and a pair of dark ripped jeans. Her Linkin Park sweatshirt jingled as she took a sip of her Moxie Java.

"Um...give me a minute." I said; she just blinked and stared back into my soul. I searched through my Merlin bag (the infamous bottomless pit I call a purse). And searched...and searched...and kept searching... (one more time) and kept searching till everything was out of my bag. And sure enough...there it was at the bottom of my bag. The TINIEST pencil you've ever SEEN! I looked up at the mysterious girl; she was trying not to laugh. I smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry. My bag has no end." I smiled sheepishly. She chuckled and smiled back.

"It's okay." I smiled as I handed her the height challenged pencil, she smiled back.

"Thanks." she chuckled, so did I. She sipped her coffee as she walked back. She was nice. I sighed and opened my math notebook. Another Nazi. Except this one was a math Nazi.

"Okay, class. Put your stuff away and listen up." said Ms. Lunt (y'know you could call her-).

"We have an assignment today. But shockingly enough...I will let you partner with someone today. By the time I get to 10 you better have a partner. 1..." she called out in her nicotine covered voice. I looked around as people scattered.

"2..." oh, man! I got up out of my seat and looked but...no one. I tried sitting back down but someone dragged it over to another desk.

"3...4...5..." Geez!

"6...7...8..." Then a ray of hope. The girl with the bright green eyes waved me over quickly.

"9..." I jumped for the seat next to her.

"10!" And everything got quiet.

"Okay. Those of you that are a bunch of loners...get docked 5 points on your assignment because you didn't do as I say. The rest of you...have fun...for today." she walked back over to her desk and left us alone. I sighed.

"That was close, huh?" I said tiredly. She chuckled. I situated myself in the desk next to her.

"By the way, I never got your name. Mine is Amanda." I said holding out my hand. She smiled.

"Mine's Evan." I looked at her confused as we shook hands.

"Evan?"

"Yeah...my full name is Evangeline." I smiled and nodded.

"Pretty name." I complimented. She smiled.

"Do you know how to do this junk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you." she chuckled. Well, if one thing can go right today...it just did.

END OF PART II


	3. Part III

This is one of my favorite chapters that I wrote. :) It always brings a smile to my face when I read it. ^__^ Enjoy! :)

PART III  
Amanda's POV

I sighed as I plopped myself into my minivan. Thank God the rest of the day went smoothly. I started the car and slowly crawled out of the snow. I drove to the movie theater (yes, I love movies SO much...I got a job. Becoming an actress is too early yet). I grabbed the shirt I wore for work and got out of my car; I changed in the bathroom. Working at the movie theater wasn't that bad really (Setsuna worked here too except she was off tonight). Hey, we could watch the movies for free. Hehe. I stood at the refreshments counter with my head resting on the palm of my hand. It was slow tonight (Remember? It's still Tuesday) so I reached for my bag and decided to work on homework. It actually gave you something to do when everybody was watching a movie. I opened my math book and looked at the problem I was on when class ended today.

"Hey. Excuse me?" said a hauntingly familiar voice. I looked up and froze like a Greek statue. It was the sub. In the same apparel as this morning. His hair looked even brighter than before. I tried my hardest to not blush. But I did anyway as I realized I was staring.

"Can I help you?" I asked still crouched over my math book but looking up into the beautiful green eyes of a man that I didn't even know his name. He smirked as he tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. Can I get a...Pepsi, please?" I nodded and carefully stepped back to get his soda. Oh, his precious, precious soda. The soda that contained a straw, a straw that would caress those soft, velvet...deep red lips.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" I found myself holding the cup to the Pepsi dispenser...but no Pepsi coming out. I blushed.

"You look flushed. Do you need to sit down?" he asked. I shook my head quickly as I pushed the button.

"No...It's just one of the...math problems in the book got me worked up." Oh, my God! NERD!!

"Ah...Trig III. That kind of math does make you sweat bullets." he answered. I exhaled silently (relieved). Thank you, God. I filled the soda to its fullest and put a lid over the top.

"Yeah. But I can manage. Here you go." I said nicely as I set the Pepsi in front of him on the counter.

"Thanks." he said as he set the money on the counter. I looked him in those orbs of emerald and soft light green. His eyes widened.

"Hey! You're the girl in the first hour English this morning." he said nicely.

"Oh, yeah! You were the sub." like I already didn't know. He smiled and that smile nearly knocked me over flat on my ass.

"I guess I never really introduced myself. In school, you can call me Mr. Kudacari. But outside of school, you can call me Axel. Got it memorized?" he said slyly as he pointed to his left temple. I smiled and chuckled.

"Well, in school, you can call me Miss Foust but outside of school, you can call me Amanda." I said holding my hand out. He took it and shook my hand firmly and gently. His touch was even soft. He chuckled.

"So what movie are you seeing?" I asked as I pulled out change for him. He shrugged.

"Got bored and saw Cloverfield again." I nodded.

"That movie freaked me out. Just too weird." I said shuddering, he chuckled.

"Well, thanks again. See you around some time, yeah?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Oops.

"Hey, you forgot your change." I said. He looked back and smirked.

"Keep it. Have a nice day, Amanda." he said walking away, waving. I held the change in my hand. I smiled. Axel. His name is Axel. It fits perfectly. I set it back into the cash register and went back to my homework. My mind may have been on math but my heart was fluttering for Axel.

Axel's POV

Well, that was a big enough coincidence. I walked back into the dark room, with nothing but a big wide screen to guide me back to the foldable seat. I slurped my drink as I scooted my way through a couple people. Amanda. Her name is Amanda. Goes pretty well with her personality (from what I've seen so far). I just sat there, staring into a big screen. I couldn't even remember how I got into a sitting position. Amanda. I haven't had a girl make me lose focus since I was in high school (don't wanna go into detail). But then I focused on the movie. Ah, hell! She was right. This movie is just too weird. Jesus, look at that thing! Who IN THE HELL thought of a monster like that?! Tell you what; they must have had some imagination when they were young. UGH!! It's shedding kids off! I slurped my drink slowly, making sure I had something to swallow for motion sickness. Damn kid and his stupid freaking video camera.

END OF PART III


	4. Part IV

Here's Part IV. :) I'm on a role tonight. Haha. Enjoy! ^__^

PART IV  
Amanda's POV

When I woke up that morning, I knew that encounter with Axel had been a dream. But...how did I know his name? Maybe I just had one of those strange future seeing dreams. I got up lazily. Hump Day (NO SEXUAL PUN INTENDED). Hump Day is Wednesday (meaning that the week is almost over). I knew if I said what today was to Donne, she'd have a field day with that one. Today, I wanted to hurry to my first hour. There are two reasons: Reason #1: I wanna see if I was dreaming (and if I was, then that would be embarrassing) and Reason #2: ...maybe some other time. Before I knew it, I was putting my car in park and heading for first hour. But when I got to the door, I stopped. What if Axel wasn't there? There's that name again. I just shrugged and pulled open the knob. Great. Just Axel in the room. I lightly blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I sat down in my seat and twiddled my thumbs. I swear, I thought he was smirking at me.

"You were right. Cloverfield is weird." Axel said. I looked at him, slightly shocked. I wasn't dreaming.

"You remember? You served me at the movie theater?" he asked, his hands clasped behind his head again. There are those skinny yet muscular arms. NO! Stop it! I lightened up a bit.

"Oh, yeah. The lady blowing up freaked me out." Great. Just great. Let's act like a big puss in front of a cute guy. God, I'm such a big mouth (especially around this guy for some reason). He chuckled.

"That damn kid with the camera drives me nuts." I chuckled. He smiled (damn him and that gorgeous smile). I sighed.

"So...why's the teacher gone again?" DAMMIT! DON'T make it sound like you don't like him! He shrugged.

"Don't know and honestly don't care." he said shrugging. Must be sick still...but why do I care? I laughed at myself.

"What?" he asked. I looked up. Oops.

"Nothing. Just wondering why I even bothered to ask when the guy doesn't even like me." I chuckled.

"Yeah, he was kind of crabby when he called me up." he said. What?

"He knew to call you?" But the door opened before he could answer. In came Donne and Setsuna (thank you so much guys. Thank you for ruining my one-on-one with Axel, the coolest, cutest, and nicest guy that would even say "Hi" to me. Thank you! *insert growl*).

"AMANDA!" Setsuna yelled in happiness. Almost too happy. Hmm?

"Jayd!" Donne said setting her stuff down and giving me a hug. And Setsuna followed suit except...I nearly flipped over the desk because of the hug. When she let go, she giggled.

"Um...Set?"

"Yeah!" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you-"

"Yes, I did! Whatever I did, I DID!" she answered too quickly as she got in my face. Donne silently giggled.

"Let me finish Se-"

"OKAY!!" I chuckled and cleared my throat before I started again. I quickly glanced over to Axel. He had his hand over his mouth, quieting his laugh. I looked back at Setsuna (I think by this point, she was looking SO far into my eyes that I think that she could find out the last time I went to the bathroom).

"Did you raid...Pocky?"

"YES! YES, I ate POCKY!!" she said twirling so much I think a ballerina would be dizzy at this point. Donne reached out for her shoulders and stopped. She looked like she was having a hard time holding Setsuna still. I laughed. Note to self: adult supervision is required when Setsuna buys and/or eats Pocky.

Axel's POV

I have NEVER seen someone that hyper in my life! Would someone get a hangover by getting that hyper? I finally just let out my laugh. Why does it not surprise me that Amanda would have friends like these? But then I stopped myself. Wow. I sound like I've known her forever. I smiled to myself. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What am I thinking? I need to quit thinking that way. Teacher/Student relationships don't work out. Wait, WHAT?! I sighed and rubbed my temple. Why am I thinking like this? And all over a GIRL!!

Amanda's POV

After Setsuna's hyper spasm, we got talking and watched everyone walk in (even the skanky Larxene and HER prison bitch Ashley). Everyone was loud and gossiping until Axel came to the front of the room. He wrote something on the board. It was readable but something about his handwriting moved like a roaring fire. But besides my stupid day dreamy side of my brain, it was an assignment.

"Okay, guys. Unfortunately...someone in this class...spilled the beans about me not really giving a damn about what you did yesterday. So today...they told me I HAD to get you guys to do something today." the classed moaned in annoyance and started pointing around the room (blaming random people for the unknown act). He turned around after writing it down on the board.

"Okay, guys. I don't like it either but...just shut up and do it. The sooner; the better. Got it memorized?" I chuckled quietly (where did he find that one). Then the door opened, he walked over to the girl in the doorway. She had on a white strapless dress (with a little blue tint). She also had black boots that went up to her knees (wow, guess she doesn't care about the cold). She also had a light blue zip-up jacket (at least she has some warmth). Then I got to hair. She had blue (yes that is the word you are reading. BLUE) long hair that was clear to her waist. She was really pale and had the most vibrant blue eyes I'd ever seen. Axel bent over to talk to her quietly. She nodded and started for the empty desk behind me. That was when I noticed her height compared to Axel's height (let's just say she went up to about his big chiseled Pecs. Wait...wait. What did I just say?). I shook my head and hid my blush (okay, I've already gone through puberty. Why does my brain have to start NOW?! *insert internal growl sound effect*). She sat behind me (almost sounded like she wasn't even there). He went back to the front of the room.

"Okay, so apparently this is a new student. Her name is Suki." Everyone just kind of stared at Suki in awe (even I was. How could someone get hair THAT blue?!).

"Okay, so just do this. Personally I still don't give a damn what you do but just do something so I make money." he said, the class laughed. He stalked off back to his desk again. I sighed and opened my book.

"So...Suki...where did you move from?" Setsuna asked.

"I moved from Oklahoma." she said in a melodious monotone.

"Oklahoma?! Wow, really?!" Setsuna said excitedly. Suki nodded.

"I use to live in Cleveland." Donne said; her hand as a rest for her chin.

"I've lived here all my life." I said turning towards everyone. And that's how another branch of friends started. We did our work as we talked about absolutely nothing (as usual. Hehe). But overall, English IV went pretty good today. And (thankfully) I wasn't embarrassed much by the incident at the movie theater. God, I remember going to Cloverfield...I nearly pissed myself just standing in line. I was so scared.

END OF PART IV


End file.
